The present invention relates to an antitheft device for articles including at least an arm element, in particular spectacles.
As is known, in big stores goods are usually arranged on counters which can be freely accessed by the buyers in order to ascertain the articles quality and size, and for allowing for a clerk to perform all of the required operations, the selected articles being sent to a payment desk to be paid by the buyers.
Though such a buying system is rather practical, it has the drawback that ill intentioned persons can access the good exhibition tables and remove articles therefrom, such as spectacles which are put on so as to be not declared at the payment desk.
Spectacles antitheft devices are already known which comprise parts which must be removed by a payment clerk by systems which generally provide for breaking these antitheft devices, which negatively affects the buying cost.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such an antitheft device, in particular though not exclusively for spectacles, which is so designed and arranged as to be easily removed by a payment clerk, by means of simple key means and without any breaking or buckling of the antitheft device.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an antitheft device which allows for spectacles to be exhibited either in an open arm or closed arm condition.
These and yet other objects of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure.
The antitheft device for articles having at least an arm element, in particular spectacles, is essentially characterized in that said device comprises a pair of pivoted bodies adapted to clamp said arm element therebetween, means associated with said bodies for locking them at a closed condition, as well as key means for allowing for an authorized person to unlock said bodies.